


Blind as a Bat/Dry as a Bone

by Sleepawaysora



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Imprisonment, Lethal Injection, Love/Hurt, Other, Sedation, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepawaysora/pseuds/Sleepawaysora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate was not a gift nor a miracle. It was burned bridges, broken promises and only consisted of loneliness. Loyalty was one trait Slaine never lost. Although even at the end he was perceived differently. Misunderstood, punished, and deemed a traitor; Slaine was as blind as a bat...since his eyes met that of Princess Asseylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 “The Beauty of Vers” 

When Slaine awoke after crash landing he looked into the eyes of the most elegantly beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was like she was an angel. He could breath because of her. She gave him life. However this new world Slaine was subjected to made him feel homesick. This world of Vers was not as interesting as his father made it out to be. Those known as the orbitual Knights had made Slaine feel unwelcomed. Almost as if he was not worth breathing the same air as them. 

But when he was with her, he could tell her everything about the world of earth. The birds, the water, the scenery, anything he could bring up to distract them from the emptiness of Vers. He was never tired of following her around while his father did his research. 

Slaine and Asseylum had built a bond that neither of them had with anyone else. They would spend as much time together as possible to escape the priorities set upon the Princess and the hatred set upon the Terran. Slaine had never understood why someone so adored could put up with someone like him. He was told many times that he didn't deserve to befriend her, to teach her, to love her. He was just a nuisance to Vers and an annoyance to his father's work. 

When Slaine heard the news of his father's death he knew he was abandoned to Vers. He was the only Terran. He lost the only thing that connected him to earth. 

The funeral wasn't special, no one mourned the death of Dr. Troyard other than one man who pitied the situation. Slaine stood alone at the altar where the remainder of his father's existence layed placed within an urn. He was just ashes now. They cremated him. He never got the chance to say goodbye. His father's pendant was sitting on top of the urn. He places it around his neck and begins to weep. He was alone. 

He heard soft footsteps approach him, he turns to see Asseylum. She embraces him. He couldn't help but blush at her touch. Her eyes glisten filled with sympathy. Slaine holds her tight. He enjoyed being this close to her. But that ended soon after as a group of counts tell her they have to speak with Slaine. Slaine tilted his head in confusion as Asseylum waves goodbye. Slaine recognizes one of the counts. Cruhteo, gripped his staff and motions for the other counts to bring Slaine to him. Slaine gulped this was inevitable. The counts loathed him, they never could get away with punishing him when his father was present. Now he was free range. Alone to be scolded for being from earth. Slaine averted his eyes cautiously. Cruhteo lifts Slaine’s chin with his staff. 

Cruhteo grimaces “What makes you feel worthy of even being in the presence of the Princess, you filthy dog.” 

Slaine sniffles, he wasn't mentally prepared for being insulted and ridiculed. He stares blankly at Cruhteo. Cruhteo snarls “You're pathetic, you don't deserve to be here. We aren't going to coddle you because you're all alone. In fact we have full custody of you.” 

Slaine began to tremble. He clutches his father's pendant. His emerald eyes filled with tears, blinked. Cruhteo slams his staff into Slaine’s abdomen. Slaine cried out and fell to his knees. The other counts lift him back up easily. Slaine pleads “Why are you doing this? I didn't intend to be here. This was all an accident.”

One of the counts mutters “Like his father's death.” Slaine's eyes widened in horror “What did you say?” Cruhteo hits him again but only harder. “Don't speak to your superiors like that boy! Any Terran should never feel comfortable to breath the same air as us.” 

Slaine quivers, his frail body falls limp. He attempts to struggle but to no avail. “He’s dead….I'll never see him again. And I can't miss him, you won't let me have even that.” 

 

The other counts gripped Slaine’s arms tighter. Slaine winces at how harsh they were handling them. Slaine could feel himself weaken. “Are you going to kill me?” Cruhteo kicks him in the ribs. Slaine coughs, he didn't know if his body could handle anymore. Suddenly Count Saazbaum bursts through the doors. His eyes narrow to Slaine who was fighting consciousness. Saazbaum shook his head “Release him.” Cruhteo pursed his lips “He has no place here.” Slaine lifts up his head. His body began to bruise. The two counts drop Slaine, he tumbled to the ground with a thud. They leave Cruhteo in the company of Saazbaum and injured Slaine. 

Saazbaum helps Slaine to his feet. Slaine shakily tried to collect himself. Slaine stares at him bewildered. 

“I don't believe this is the time to mess with him. He had just lost his father. Can you at least respect Troyards misfortune and give the kid a break.” 

Cruhteo spat “He fills the princess's mind with fantasies of the other world. It is disgusting. He will manipulate her like the monster he is.” 

Saazbaum bit his lip then muses “Ahh but he won't have the time to do such things if he is kept busy. I am granting you custody over him. Make him your servant. Let him prove useful to you.”

Slaine swallowed, this would be his fate. To suffer by the hands of a man who despises him. The twisted gears in Cruhteo’s mind turned. He smirks “I suppose that's not a bad idea.” Saazbaum gestures Slaine to bow. Slaine takes the hint and lifts his head up shakily then lowers “I will serve you.” 

Cruhteo snarls “You will serve Vers.” Slaine glances at the urn. He clutched his pendant.

And so he will.


	2. Servants Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine's time on Vers under Cruhteo's "care"

Chapter 2 “The Servants Punishment”

 

A year had passed under Cruhteo’s care. Slaine took every order. He had no choice but to obey. After finally getting used to his new priorities he became indebted even more to Asseylum. He was pushing age 16 now and Asseylum had matured alluringly. 

Slaine had made sure to finish the rest of his work before making time for the one person he had left. Asseylum had just finished a meeting with her subordinates pertaining to earth. Slaine had no intentions of asking what that entailed however he wanted to see her before returning to Cruhteo for the night. 

Asseylum had seemed slightly overwhelmed but she did not let Slaine notice that. Instead she had Slaine interpret photos of earth for her. She was so intrigued by the simplest of things. Flowers, had been her current interest and Slaine had an idea on which ones she'd appreciate most. After spending the limited time they had together Asseylum asks Slaine to follow her to her private quarters. Slaine follows without hesitation. Once they enter her bedroom she pushes her long luxurious hair back and takes Slaine’s hand.

Slaine can feel his cheeks flush. Asseylum smiled warmly “I enjoy the time I get to spend with you Slaine. This is why I don't believe what the Counts say about Terrans. Your so wonderful so who is to say those of earth aren't?” Slaine sighs “I suppose. But this is your home Princess. Don't let me cloud your mind.” 

Asseylum murmurs “Slaine you have never lied to me. I put my faith in you. Do you resent earth because you don't live there anymore?” Slaine clasps Asseylums hands “Wherever you are is my home Princess.” Asseylum giggles “Slaine you are charming.” Slaine blushes “I am not. I am just a servant after all.” 

They share the next few seconds staring into each other's eyes until there is a harsh knock on Asseylum’s door. She turns and opens it there stood Cruhteo who shoots daggers at Slaine with hateful eyes. Cruhteo maintains his anger for a moment then speaks meekly “Slaine I require you. I haven't relinquished you from your duties. I am disappointed that you could not abide by my rules. We will be dealing this right now. Come filth.”

Asseylum rubs Slaine’s hand before Slaine pulls away and follows Cruhteo. Before shutting the door behind them Cruhteo turns to Asseylum “I apologize for interrupting Princess. But Slaine is not to ever be alone with you.” With that he slams the door. Asseylum frowned and sat on her bed.

Slaine knew that he was in for it. Cruhteo was furious. Once they made it to his landing castle Cruhteo grips Slaine’s throat and squeezes it until Slaine is breathless. 

“You disgusting Terran! Your all the same lingering around things that does not concern you!” Slaine could feel his lungs collapse. He had stopped struggling once he knew it was worthless. Cruhteo was older, stronger and had all the power to put Slaine through this. Slaine cried out once Cruhteo releases him. Slaine falls to the floor and is kicked repeatedly until he slowly becomes unconscious. He could hear Cruhteo say “Your injuries won't dismiss you from work.” 

Slaine would hope his future didn't consist of this torment. 

But his future wasn't going to last long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Asseylum and Slaine which is always fun because their both cute and shit. And then there is Slaine being fucked over by life.


	3. Timeline of the damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline of Slaine's downfall.

Chapter 3 Timeline of the damned

“....”

After hearing the news of the assassination of Asseylum, Slaine rushed to see if that was true. His eyes teared up with relief once he saw her in clear view after stealing a kataphract and making his way to earth. She wasn't murdered by the Terrans infact she was very much alive. And safe. 

He tried his best to discover her location so he could embrace her, and explain to her how worried he was. But due to his poor luck he assisted an orange kataphract with a Terran piloting it. But from the battle he was betrayed by the Terran he had helped. Once he crashed, he became unconscious, then was retrieved and brought back to Cruhteo’s landing castle. 

Let the suffering continue….

After being thrown into a chamber that appeared to have two Martians holding whips at the corner of the cell; Slaine knew what was coming. He pictures Asseylum, her dazzling eyes, her warming smile, and the soft taste of her lips pressed ever so gently against his. She was his home. And he was taken away from her. All because of the orange kataphract that had no intention of letting Slaine see her. 

He comes too hearing an enraged Cruhteo bark orders. “Disrobe him, and prop him up. He has no use for his shirt since it would be soaked in his crime.” Slaine felt uncaring hands strap him into some torture contraption. He thinks of Asseylum. This pain will be easy to bare;she was alive after all. He could handle it. 

However physically his body would disagree. Whip after whip Slaine could feel his skin being torn at each slash that was made on his back, torso and chest. He wanted to plead for the pain to stop, but he wasn't going to give Cruhteo the satisfaction. The whips weren't as bad as the electrocution his body endured. He thought maybe he could withstand and not cry out but his body wouldn't allow it. His screams were that of agony. His voice cracked, he found himself embarrassed by how pathetic he sounded. Cruhteo had no mercy for the boy. And it was obvious even as Saazbaum hinted that it was enough through the monitor. 

Slaine would soon pass out after muttering he would not forsake the princess and that he wasn't a spy it was the orbitual Knights who conspired to kill her, exploit her, and use her as a reason for war. 

When he regained consciousness it didn't matter. Because he was in the hands of another count. Saazbaum was behind it all. And even when Slaine went back to earth to save Asseylum; Saazbaum would be the murderer. He shot her, and Slaine was ready to fight back. Not only did he shoot the pilot of the orange kataphract he would be returning with the princess, and assist the war Saazbaum started. 

“...”

Slaine tried to do everything in his power to keep the princess safe. But in the end he did exploit her by using her sister Lemrina. Lemrina would announce a marriage that was never actually true. Asseylum wanted Vers and earth to have peace; whether or not that involved Slaine. He had changed in her eyes. He was miserable, broken and lost. His fate deemed thus; he would remain that way. 

 

But what world did he belong to even in the end of it all? Who did he protect? And what drove him to go so far? He wanted to make Asseylum his, avenging her by killing the man he called father. Slaine ruled Vers; he took advantage of his power and didn't care about those he ruled over. That's what made Asseylum worry for him so. Would being locked up on his home planet save him from the chains of misery? Or will those chains break him even more? 

This was yet to be determined by the pilot who is in charge of the boy. Inaho Kaizuka the reason Slaine bared his current scars; how much more would he face being in the hands of the UFE prison? Slaine was dead to both worlds. But his heart would still beat. He went from Count to prisoner. Versian to Terran. 

The UFE had yet to cope with the idea of keeping the boy “safe”. General Kaizuka knew Slaine's peace wouldn't last for long. No matter how much Kaizuka wanted to keep Asseylums promise it didn't compare to those who hated Slaine. They wanted him to suffer and being locked up may not be enough for those who knew the boy was still breathing. 

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all based on the mistakes Slaine made. My next chapter is going in depth on Slaine being in prison.


	4. Shadows that haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine is in the custody of those who hate him. Slaine doesn't want to burden anyone.

Chapter 4

It was cold. Slaine shivered as he woke up on his cot. His cell was small and there were two guards glaring at him as he sat up. He felt the overwhelming sense of helplessness. He was doomed to be in the custody of Terrans. Who at this point were just as alien to him as versians. 

The prison was full of angry guards who man handled his body that withered away. He refused to eat and had no intentions of being alive long. Kaizuka insisted that Slaine's life mattered to Asseylum but Slaine didn't want to burden her. He was dead to the world so why can't she see it that way? 

Slaine began to waste away and disregard Kaizuka’s pathetic attempts to persuade Slaine to eat. He also offered him a meal that would boost his appetite. Instead Slaine would sit there and manage to use his dwindling energy to kick the table in the visiting area. Due to his effort he was then restrained and brought back to his cell. Leaving Inaho feeling that Slaine may never return to the proud Count that he once was. 

It was almost as if Slaine had always dreaded life over death. Slaine's health was slowly slipping away. He became severely anorexic and fatigue had finally overpowered him. 

The warden called Inaho in his office for a conference. Inaho prepared himself for what this would entail. The warden held up Slaine’s file. “We are in a suboptimal position with Troyard. He is overly malnourished and is currently in the company of the medical unit. He is being pumped with fluids. I'm concerned that keeping him alive is going to become progressively difficult. He cannot be successful in suicide.”

Inaho nodded “The empress wants to see him when she returns from Vers. She hopes she can improve his health by doing so.” 

The warden sighed “The idea of her seeing him isn't necessary. He is a prisoner of war. She is no position to see him.” 

Inaho grimaced “Are you saying that because you don't want her exposed to what Slaine has become in your care?” 

“You are just as guilty as me Kaizuka. This wouldn't be an issue had you killed him in the first place.” 

Inaho frowned “I made a promise. I'm doing what I can.” 

“Well that may not be enough. Troyard welcomes death.”

Inaho looks at the clock. Yuki would soon be on her way to pick him up from this depressing prison. One he gets to leave from. One Slaine gets to die in. Inaho needed to find a way to force Troyard to be stable. He would have to research suicidal behavior. There had to be some form of treatment. It all depended on Troyards willingness to be helped. 

This could take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically growing toward the idea that Kaizuka and perhaps Asseylum to put effort into Slaine's state.


	5. Forgiveness and a goodbye

Chapter 5

The night Slaine would see Asseylum had started off going pleasantly slow. Inaho was called in to speak with the Warden. He was ready to greet Asseylum, she would be arriving shortly. The warden cleared his throat “Slaine is going to rest after Asseylum departs. There will be no other option. Asseylum will find out, and we have everything we need to handle that when the time comes.” 

Inaho’s eyes widened “You're telling me this now, before she even arrives? How ridiculous, you've got to tell her before you go through with this or I will.” Inaho storms out face red with anger. He paces through the prison and finally makes his way toward Slaine’s cell. Slaine doesn't look at him, he's fixated on the ceiling watching the light flicker. Inaho immediately frowns hating to admit how depressing Slaine’s life has become. With no hope or company Inaho wouldn't wish this upon his worst enemy. 

Lost in thought Slaine murmurs “What are you here for?” Inaho sighs “To see how you are doing.” Slaine shivers from the cold, he is so small at this point, eyes sunk in, hair shaggy, Inaho cleared his throat “Are you going to answer me?” 

Slaine went to speak but watches as guards and the warden were approaching the cell. Slaine stands up to see the commotion. The warden glares at Inaho, and offers Slaine a welcoming smile. “Slaine we have a visitor for you.” Slaine looks at Inaho in disbelief for a moment. Inaho unlocks his cell and gently pats Slaine on the shoulder to which Slaine Immediately shrugs him off. 

They lead Slaine toward an integration room one of which Slaine nor Inaho has seen before. The warden isolates Inaho as the guards take Slaine away. Inaho crosses his arms waiting for an explanation. The wardens expression changes “You are to wait out here for this. You'll get your turn to speak with her.”

Inaho became suspicious at the warden's phony tone. Inaho grimaces as the Warden pushes him out of the way to enter the integration room locking it behind him leaving Inaho behind. Inaho gritted his teeth, they will pay for this.

Slaine is sitting in a chair with no restraint and surrounded by one guard, and a man in a lab coat. Slaine's eyes wander curiously around the room. The warden approaches, along with the doctor. The doctor's eyes appeared weary. Slaine's heart skips a beat under sudden realization that he has no visitor. 

The warden gestures for the guard to hold Slaine in his seat. The guard firmly grasps Slaine's shoulders and Slaine squirms for a moment then gives in. 

“...”

“Slaine Troyard, 17 years old, sentenced to lethal injection by order of Princess Asseylum. We regret having to do this but it is our job.” 

Slaine's eyes widened for a moment, then understood his circumstances. It would be obvious to him as well as Inaho that this is false information. He knew she would never order that but in a way he was content knowing she was thinking about him. 

Slaine didn't fear being dead, but he still feared dying. He didn't notice the doctor holding his arm up to wrap a constricting band to place the needle. Slaine began hyperventilating, the doctor pulled back for a moment and sighed “Listen it is okay, all I'm doing is sedating you. This will be easier for both of us.” 

Slaine nodded in submission and closed his eyes at the prick of the needle. His mind began swarming, he couldn't balance his arms, and his lolled to the side. The warden opened the door to the integration room allowing Inaho to enter. Inaho grimaced this was exactly what he had tried so hard to avoid. 

Slaine slurred “Why...you here?” Inaho furrowed his brow not knowing what he could possibly say to make this better. “I swear Troyard I had no idea.” Inaho glares at the doctor “You are just going to take his life? He's just a kid. What kind of doctor are you?” 

The doctor shined a small flashlight in Slaine's eyes, noting the blown pupils. He ignores Inaho uncaps the needle. Inaho turns around closing his eyes tightly. The doctor speaks softly. “Slaine this is the last pain you will feel okay?” Slaine mutters “Get on with it.” 

“You might feel sick for a moment but it is a fast process I promise. I'll talk you through it.” 

The doctor does the injection, and watches cautiously to the boys reaction. Slaine was beginning to feel more tired, his eyes began fluttering to stay awake. He pictured Asseylum embracing him. She was always so elegant. He'd miss her. 

Slaine began coughing, his face began to become paler. He watched those around him spin. Their faces all becoming a blur except Inaho who appeared to be crying. Slaine wasn't so sure. He began convulsing and the doctor pulled out another syringe. Slaine's lip quivered, he didn't want to feel this anymore. 

After another prick the doctor spoke sincerely “this is just another sedative, you'll be in a lot less pain and will fall asleep before your body fails.” Slaine closed his eyes, he began to lay back on the seat, the doctor cradles his head gently. Slaine's breathing began to slow down. He could feel himself floating away from the prison. The sky would be so beautiful it was so light, then there was darkness then nothing at all. 

Inaho watched in horror as Slaine's body collapsed sluggishly in the chair. The doctor checked for a pulse then confirmed there was none. 

“Maybe he won't be so foolish in his next life.” 

Inaho stared at the ground then frowns “he wasn't foolish, he was just trying to make a difference whether that difference being selfish or irresponsible at least he believed in something, and had the courage to fight for it, until that will was taken from him. I will turn in my resignation shortly. Rot in hell warden at least Slaine got to leave this place.” 

Slaine was picked up by the guard, his thin hand hung awkwardly he was light making it easier for the guard to place him in a body bag and take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long...I'm ending this story with the same intentions I've had for it, I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This begins the journey of Slaines miserable life. Although he will enjoy it somewhat, he deserves love?? I hope I can give him that in this fic....but with love comes pain shortly after...


End file.
